Perhaps Love
by Ein011
Summary: A Fairy Tail High fic, featuring Erza and Jellal! After being separated for seven years, Erza and Jellal finally meet again, in high school. She, the strict president and him, the playboy model who disrupts her otherwise peaceful life. How would they rekindle their past relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's a Jerza fic, in honor of Jerza week. I know, I know. I'm super late… but this story is inspired by the fanarts, fanfics that I've read over the past week. I hope you guys enjoy reading, and please do leave a review. Rants, rave, comments and suggestions are always welcome! **

**Wwwww**

**Chapter 1: **Reunion

"_For you a thousand times over" _

_She squinted her eyes desperately trying to get a better view of source of the voice. They were both surrounded in a blindingly white light. All she could make out of his features were his ultramarine hair, his wide smile and the red tattoo on his right cheek. He turned his back, walking away from her – her surroundings became dark, it was as if he was taking the light with him._

_She parted her lips, she wanted to call out to him, to shout his name, but her voice failed her, no sound would come out of her tiny lips. Hot tears started to run down her face, as she watched his form slowly fade into the darkness. _

Erza's eyes shot wide open, blinking her eyes, adjusting it to the darkness that was currently engulfing her room. She sighed.

"That dream again…" she whispered to herself, breathing rhythmically to calm down her heart, which was currently beating haywire. "It's a dream Erza… calm down." She wiped the sweat off her face. Her scarlet tresses clinging to her sweat soaked body. She grunted in disgust, as she carefully peeled away her tank top, discarding it on the bottom of her bed, glaring at the glowing green numbers beside her bed in the process. _4 fucking AM. _She cursed in her head, in a few hours the first day of her Senior year in high school is going to start, and here she was unable to sleep. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she made her way towards her window, clad only in her undergarments.

She leaned her head on her hand, as she watched the city streets below her. The streets were practically empty, save from a few cars. She shifted her gaze and absentmindedly stared at a huge poster of _his _face plastered in one of the buildings in front of her room, musing about the dream that has rendered her sleepless for the past three nights.

"Jellal" she whispered his name, savoring how it sounded so damn right after all these years.

**wwwwwww**

Jellal slowly turned the keys of his car, resting his hands at the wheel for a moment as he watched the students leisurely passing by. He sighed, and grabbed a few papers from his brown satchel bag sitting beside him. Written on the upper center of the paper in bold letters was 'Fairy Tail High', the name of the third school he'd be enrolled in, in his entire high school life. He grimaced.

"School" He said the word with venom, as if it was the name of his arch nemesis. He didn't really care about school, if it wasn't for his parents he would just opt to allot all of his time on his modeling career. He sighed as he pushed the papers back inside his bag, carefully opening the door of his car.

He got off his car, and pressed the button on his key, earning him a beeping sound. He slowly made his way towards the gates of the school. He walked gracefully, back straight and his head, held up high. Each stride was filled with power, and pride. He smirked as he noticed girls slowly crowding him, some were staring at him in awe, while some were taking pictures of him.

"Siegrain – sama!" They screamed his _name. _He waved and smiled warmly at them, ignoring the jealous glares he received from the men around him. He grinned inwardly, high school girls in short skirts yelling his name desperately suddenly seemed _appetizing. _He thanked the gods that Fairy tail high was a co-ed school, maybe this time high school would be a lot more interesting.

**wwwwwww**

"By the way Erza…" Makarov, Fairy Tail High's principal peered at the young lady before him.

Erza, who was just preparing to leave spun around and stared questioningly at the small principal, who seemed like he was being swallowed by his huge black leather chair. "Yes?" she inquired.

"There's a new senior student enrolled this year" Makarov cleared his throat. "It seems that he's a celebrity amongst young girls, and so I would like you to personally welcome him, and make sure that he will not be troubled by anyone."

The scarlet haired girl nodded, "I understand, you don't have to worry about anything Master" she smiled at him confidently. She adjusted her eyeglasses on her face, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Erza" Makarov sighed in relief, Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tails' one and only student council president will never let him down.

**wwwwwww**

"ERZAAA~!" a blonde haired girl ran excitedly towards the principal's office. Her pigtailed hair bobbing up and down as she ran, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Erza gently closed the door to the principal's office, and smiled at her blonde haired friend. "Hey Lucy" She stuck out her arms as they hugged.

"Have you heard?" Lucy beamed at Erza, her eyes sparkling in exhilaration, "a famous celebrity has transferred to Fairy high!" She squealed in delight, gaining a few stares from the students around them.

The red haired chuckled at her friend, Lucy loved celebrities, she was always up-to-date with the latest gossip involving actors, models and other performers. She tucked a few strands of her scarlet tresses behind her ears. "Yes, Master asked me to assist our new celebrity student, do you know who he or she is?"

Lucy brought her arms up, and made an x with her fingers. "No! Not at all! But, you have to take me with you! Let's tour him or her around the school together!" she pleaded, her hands now in a praying position.

Erza sighed at her friend's overloaded enthusiasm. "Alright, Alright. Let's go to room 3-B, that's where the new student's first class is" she said, as they made their way towards the room.

"Oh my! How lucky! That's our first class too Erza!" Lucy chimed happily, this was going to be an awesome year.

**wwwww**

Jellal stood outside of the room which seems to be where his first class would be. The doors were close, but he could already hear shouts, people laughing and sounds of something breaking. His hands were just about to open the door when he heard a loud sound behind the door.

*CRACK* THUMP* CRACK*

His eyebrows knitted together as he heard curses, and other disturbing sounds. _Was there a fight going on inside?_ _Maybe it would be best to wait for the teacher_. He thought, and shifted his attention towards a white paper taped beside the door. He went near it, his head inching forward, reading the contents of the paper.

"Alberona Cana… ahh the student list" he whispered to himself, as he continued to read the names of his classmates. After a few seconds, Jellal's felt his jaw drop. There it was, her lovely name, printed on the pristine white paper.

"_Erza Scarlet" _he said, barely a whisper, he felt himself choke. _FUCK. _He cursed in his thoughts. Just before he could run, and withdraw his enrollment, he heard footsteps approaching him.

"…and then you know what he did, Erza?" his mind blanked out for a second as he heard a high pitched voice saying her name. _Erza, Erza, ERZA, _her name echoing mercilessly and repeatedly inside his head. He heard the footsteps stop just a few inches away from him. He gulped, and turned his gaze towards the source of the high pitched voice. There she was, standing right in front of him, all grown up. He eyed her, taking in every detail. Her hair, no longer shoulder length, her eyes still brown and warm, and her – her body, much to his delight, was full. He mentally berated himself, as he gazed at her perfect bossom, and her very womanly body.

Lucy felt the temperature around her drop, she stared back and forth at the two people before her. Both were intently staring at each other.

Erza stiffened as she saw him. She stared at him, taking in the familiar sight of his ultramarine hair, and his red tattoo. "Jellal…" she croaked his name, her heart beating fast. She took a step forward, slowly closing the distance between them. "…is that you?" her voice was soft, but she knew he heard it.

"Erza?" Lucy gently touched Erza's hand, her voice snapping Jellal out of his thoughts, allowing him to compose himself while the red haired girl still stared at him.

"I'm sorry miss… It seems that you have made a mistake, my name is Seigrain, not Jellal" He said confidently, mustering all the power that he could to make it believable.

She looked at him in confusion, her brows knit together, her eyes boring into his, seemingly looking for answers.

He offered her a smile, and he stretched his hand, she stared at his hand and cautiously shook it.

"I—I apologize for that" she said, her powerful voice that seemed tinted with sadness reverberated in his ears. "My name is Erza Scarlet, I am the student council president, Master Makarov asked me to assist you in your needs." She smiled awkwardly at him, "This is my good friend, Lucy"

Lucy smiled widely at Siegrain, she couldn't believe it! The hot, model Siegrain is going to be her classmate for an entire year. She shook his hands happily, forgetting about the awkward moment that had just ensued. "Well, we should probably go inside now" Lucy said gleefully, slowly opening the classroom doors.

"Goo-" Lucy's cheerful greeting was cut-off as a dark haired man was sent flying her way. She and the dark haired man smashed against the wall just outside the door, causing them both to be unconscious.

The entire classroom became eerily silent, as they saw who was standing outside the door.

A pink haired man grinned nervously, at the scarlet haired girl "E—Er…. Good Morning Err—zaa" He stuttered, as he felt a dark, dangerous aura emitting from the said girl.

Jellal stared in disbelief, a few steps away from him two students were unconscious, and beside him Erza was, was – she was turning into a demon. _WHAT IS THIS SCHOOL? _He thought, he then felt himself shudder as he heard her voice.

"Natsu" She spoke, her words laced with malice, as she took off her jacket, and cracked her knuckles.

Natsu, the pink haired boy tried to make a dash from her, but her quick hands caught his white scarf. Jellal raised a brow at this, _a scarf? _

"please—please don't kill me!" Natsu pleaded, desperately. Jellal watched, his eyes turning as big as saucers as he watched the president beat a man's ass_. Scarlet Demon_. He thought to himself as he watched her, her hair swaying with every movement that she was making.

Erza stretched her arms, and cracked her knuckles. She smirked as she eyed the unconscious rosette beneath her. "You" She pointed her finger at a tall man with unruly black hair, and piercings. Jellal followed her finger, and eyed her cautiously, how could she boss around someone who looked so intimidating. "Gajeel, take them to the infirmary" she said calmly, as she gracefully walked away from the unconscious Natsu.

Gajeel groaned, but complied. He carried, Natsu, and the two unconscious students outside their room.

Once Gajeel was out of sight, Erza smiled at her classmates. "Hello everyone, we have a new addition to our family this year"

Jellal winced at the word, _Family. _He thought bitterly. Erza smiled at him, and motioned for him to enter the room.

He entered the room coolly, walking as if he owned the classroom. "I'm Siegrain, you can call me Sieg. It's a pleasure to meet you" He bowed slightly, smirking as he heard the women squeal.

**wwww**

Woot! Chapter 1 finally done! Here are a few notes for this chapter;

First the quote in the first line ("For you a thousand times over") is from the book, The Kite Runners by Khaled Hosseini. You guys should read it, it's a wonderful book.

Second, for those who were confused, Seigrain and Jellal are the same person in this fic, Siegrain used to be Jellal, but now he goes by the name Siegrain. Why? Well, you'll find out in the next chapters!

Third, Jellal knows Erza, but he pretends to not know her. Why? You find out soon!

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks CrimsonNight41 for the review! Yes, come to think of it, it is similar with Kaicho-wa! Im really glad that you liked it .

Also, thanks to the follows and favorites, hope you guys keep reading :D

**Chapter 2: **Bound

Erza watched the threads of rain falling down from the dark gray sky, her chin resting on her hand. She lifted her hand and slowly traced the movements of a rain drop, it was falling slowly following the drop before it. _Why was it raining? _She mused. _Did a god or a goddess have their heart recently broken by their childhood friend? Were they crying in agony, in despair? Was that the reason it was raining? _She laughed bitterly, _or maybe they were crying for her. _

"…and that ends today's lecture" a hoarse loud voice reverberated in the room, waking the sleeping students. "We will have an assessment exam by the end of this week, so I suggest you guys should try to stay awake" their teacher, who stood in the middle of the class, eyed the seniors wearily as they groaned and muttered curses under their breaths. He shook his head, _kids these days. _

"Fullbuster, clean the board" their teacher, who had white hair and who was in his mid 60's called the sleeping teens name. He left the room, not waiting for the teen to finish his task.

The red haired girl watched the students come alive as soon as their teacher was out of the room. Natsu, shouted insults at Gray who threw the eraser at Natsu in retaliation. Lucy, Cana and Levy talking animatedly as they stole glances at their new classmate. Erza sighed, as she slowly trailed her gaze to the chair beside her, where he, the source of her depression and anger, was currently seated.

He was laughing nonchalantly, his deep baritone voice sounded like a melody in her ears, and she _hated it. _She found herself glaring at him in annoyance. A black haired girl leaned, and whispered something in his ears, and then she smiled mischievously at him. He grinned back, as he twirled a lock of the girl's dark hair. They continued whispering, flirting in hushed tones, when he finally turned to his side and held her gaze. He smirked wider, "Like what you're seeing, Kaichou-sama?" He said, teasing her – challenging her. The black haired girl pouted as she felt his attention moving away from her. She playfully tugged on his hair, and cupped his cheeks. "Seigrain-sama~" she cooed.

Erza rolled her eyes in disgust at the scene. She refused to play his god damned games. She buried her head on her arms, waiting for their next teacher. Stupid Minerva. _Stupid Jel- no, Seigran. _She corrected herself, remembering the fact that he claimed to be someone else. She sighed, she didn't understand why he was calling himself Seigrain, why he was acting as if they were strangers. She knew, that he was Jellal, every fiber of her being told her so, and she knew that he was aware of who she was. She closed her eyes, remembering bits of her past with him.

"_Jellal, I love you" She smiled at the young boy, as she felt her face warm up_

_He smiled at her, then kissed her forehead "I love you too Erza" _

They were kids then, but she swears that they both meant every word, and that they were bound to be together forever. But then, shit happens, she lost him. And now that she'd found him again, he was feigning ignorance of their past relationship. Her first and only love was right there beside her, flirting with another woman. He was so near, yet far at the same time. Saying that Erza was hurt was an understatement, she felt crushed and devastated.

She felt tears prickling her closed eyes, hiding her face further into her arms.

She felt a warm hand gently caressing her back, "Are you unwell?" She felt someone's head lean on top of hers. She quickly brushed away her tears and blinked at the person, who was semi hugging her. "I'm fine, Gray" She smiled at him.

He frowned, and placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever, but your eyes are red" his cool voice filled with concern as he stared at Erza's brown eyes.

"I'm fine, I was just taking a quick nap" She gently brushed his hand away.

Gray raised a brow, it was highly unusual for Erza to be taking a nap in class. "A nap? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Jellal tried his best to not stare at Erza and Gray, why were they acting so intimate? He felt jealousy rising up, but then he mentally slapped himself. He left her seven years ago, and now that they've been reunited he was pretending to not know her, he was being an asshole towards her. So what right did he have to get jealous?

"I was finishing the documents needed for this year's school activities" Erza answered, half lying to her best friend. The truth was, as much as she hated to admit it, she was crying her heart out all night because of their uneventful reunion.

Gray rolled his eyes, _ever the hard worker_, he thought as he held her hand pulling her up. "It's almost lunch anyway, I'll treat you to coffee" he said.

"It's like an hour before lunch time" Erza smiled and grasped his hand tighter, "But anyway let's go to Starbucks then, I expect a cheese cake with that coffee."

Gray blushed. "Yes, yes Erza-sama" he chuckled as he led her outside the room.

Jellal wanted to beat Gray right there and then, how there he touch Erza's hand! He stood up, despite Minerva's protests. Before he could take a step, Natsu shouted across the room.

"Oi GRAY! Where are you taking Erza!" He demanded.

"We're going out for coffee you flamebrain"

"What did you call me ice princess?!"

Lucy, Cana, and Levy stood up from their seats and made their way towards the door. "Natsu, enough! Get off your seat, we're going with them"

"..but what about the teacher?" Levy asked her friends.

Natsu grinned at her, "Who cares? Even the president skipped class"

Jellal sighed in relief, at least Erza was not going to be alone with the Ice princess, as Natsu had called him. He slumped back to his seat, and stared at the group. He watched curiously as Levy went to Gajeel's seat and took his hands, smiling warmly at him, while the brute looking man merely grunted at her, he smiled what a cute couple. Jellal almost gasped as two huge assets blocked his vision, Minerva was suddenly hugging him. His face smothered in her chest. "Seig, let's go eat out too!" She said, while the bluenette tried his best to nod and breathe while he was on her hold.

It was now officially finally lunch time, and Minerva had insisted that he tried dining in the School's Cafeteria, claiming that it was not an ordinary cafeteria at all. Standing at the entrance of the huge, cafeteria he realized that there were no lies in her words. Their school cafeteria looked like a five-star restaurant. Huge chandeliers hang on the ceiling. Students were seated in big wooden tables, with beautifully arranged flowers resting in the middle. There were even waiters and waitresses roaming around, taking orders and distributing dishes to the students. Seriously, being rich had its perks, he sighed in amusement. Lucky brats, all of these were given to them as a birthright, while he had to work his ass off for this.

He let Minerva choose their table. Jellal stopped in his tracks as he heard someone playing Bach's Concerto No. 2, he glanced around trying to find the source of the heavenly music. Minerva stared at him questioningly. "What are you looking for, Sieg?" she asked with growing impatience.

"Where is the music coming from?" He asked. She pointed towards the right corner of the room. Jellal stared in disbelief, they have a quartet playing in their cafeteria. He laughed to himself, _this is one hell of a school_. Minerva continued walking, she chose one beside the window, their view overlooking the school gardens.

He smiled curtly at Minerva, he was not listening to her per se, but he made sure that he nodded and reacted appropriately. He was too preoccupied with the thoughts of a scarlet haired girl. He shifted his gaze outside the window as a saw a whiff of scarlet in his peripheral vision. He grimaced, she was running outside, while rain was pouring hard. Really, what was she thinking? Behind her, a group of people, her friends more precisely followed. They were laughing, and chasing each other as they ran towards the cafeteria. He smiled, glad that she seemed to have met good friends, she didn't need him in her life anymore, right?

Right then and there, he had decided to stay away from her.

Unfortunately, it seems that the heavens had other plans for him.

Jellal groaned in frustration, cursing the spirits for his unfortunate luck. There she was, her back facing him. Her hair which was tied up in a high pony tail was swaying as she tiptoed and tried to reach a skillet which was safely tucked inside the top most cupboard.

They were currently inside a small cubicle which could only fit three people at most. The cubicle contained a stove, a few cupboards and an oven, there were over 20 cubicles similar to it positioned inside a big hall in the school, and they called the hall the Kitchen. The Kitchen is usually used by the students of the home economics class for their different activities. Jellal was of course surprised that the school even had small kitchens for the students, the cafeteria was one thing, but the Kitchen was on another different level. _Just how rich is this school?!_ He thought to himself.

Finally bored at watching Erza try, and fail in vain, he had finally decided to put her out of her misery. He at least had to do that, as her partner. They were assigned as partners for the rest of the year, and their first activity was to prepare a breakfast meal. He felt her stiffen as he unintentionally pressed his chest to her back in order to reach the skillet. He smirked as he saw her blush. _She was so damn cute. _

"Here" He handed it to her nonchalantly, his other hand patting her head as if she was a puppy.

She glared at him.

"Not even a thanks? How rude." He grinned at her, her cheeks were red probably out of anger, he thought.

She turned around and started heating the skillet. "We may be partners, but quite frankly, I don't want you around" She said icily.

Jellal felt a stab of pain in his heart "Fine, but do you even know how to cook?" he asked, mustering all his strength to stop his voice from quivering.

"How difficult could frying eggs and bacon be?"

He heard her mutter before he left the cubicle, heading towards the exit of the Kitchen. Jellal walked aimlessly around the school grounds, musing at the grandeur of Fairy Tail High. The floors of the halls were all spotless and shiny, all of the rooms were spacious and newly painted, and well, they had a five star restaurant for their cafeteria. There was no doubt about it, it is indeed a school for the elite.

Since the rain had ceased pouring, he had decided to go out in the huge garden of the school. Hundreds of flowers bloomed around a huge fountain. There were four figures in the middle of the fountain, the biggest was that of a girl with wavy flowing hair, her head was tilted up, both eyes closed and her hands rested on her mouth, curled into a prayer. Below her were smaller figures with wings on their backs. "Fairies" He said to no one in particular. He went approached the fountain, staring at the biggest figure. He raised one of his brows, as he observed the girl. "If they are fairies, why are her wings situated on the sides of her head?" He asked out loud, not expecting anyone to answer in particular.

"That is Mavis Vermillion, this school's founder" Makarov answered, smiling at the young ultramarine haired man. "Well… It seemed that she was fond of wearing those wing like things on her head"

Jellal turned his head, startled at the sudden intrusion of the principal. "Ah… Good afternoon, Makarov-sensei" He said, composing himself.

"Seigrain, don't you have class?" Makarov raised a brow "Even if you're a celebrity, I don't tolerate students who skip classes."

"ahh… yes, I was just about to return…" He laughed nervously, as he spun around slowly walking towards the Kitchen.

**wwwwwwwww**

Erza grabbed the skillet, burning her hand in the process. She yelped in pain as she snatched a pan holder to protect her hand from the skillet's heat. She groaned in frustration, her brows already damp with perspiration.

She stared at her work, brows knitted together, her bacon looked a lot _crispier _than what she intended it to be, and the eggs refused to separate with the damned skillet. She tried to dig the eggs out of the skillet, but they still would not come lose. She cursed, their time was almost up and they weren't even done setting the table yet. Where was that flirty idiot. She thought.

As if on cue, a tall form entered the small cubicle. His eyes filled with confusion as the girl shoved a skillet and spatula to his hands.

"I thought you might like to help me set the table" She offered formally, keeping her gaze on the floor, avoiding eye contact with him.

Jellal nodded, lifting the spatula and started prying the eggs off the skillet. "What the—"

Erza cleared her throat before he could finish. "They're stuck…" she explained needlessly

Jellal sighed, "I can see that" After a few moments he finally managed to pry a strip lose and placed it on the purple plate beside him. A few more moments he was able to gouge the remaining pieces of eggs.

He studied the pile of what were supposed to be eggs, he suppressed a sigh. "What's that?" he pointed to black charred things placed beside the purple plate.

Erza gulped loudly, loud enough for Jellal to hear. "Ba-Bacons…" she said in a suffocated voice that was so un-Erza like.

_We're doomed._ Jellal thought bitterly, as he heard their teacher saying that she will now make rounds and check each team's creation.

**wwwwwwwwww**

Mrs. Hudson stared in disbelief at the disaster before her. "What on earth is this? Erza? Seigrain?"

She asked both students. Siegrain was grinning awkwardly and scratching his head, while Erza hid behind him, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Breakfast… I suppose" the tattooed student answered.

"F!" Mrs. Hudson shouted and sighed. "You're going to redo this next meeting! Get it right next time!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

**wwwwwwwwww**

Jellal watched Mrs. Hudson's retreating form, sighing in relief when she was finally out of sight. He glanced at his partner, who was hiding behind him the whole time, looking sad and dejected. He noisily dragged a chair and sat in front of the table. She raised her head and stared blankly at him.

"It's not so bad." He smiled reassuringly at her, as if to prove his point he took a _bacon _and munched on it. Ignoring the taste of the charred meat. "It's quite crunchy actually…" he then proceeded to place a slice of egg on his mouth, trying his best to chew it. "and the egg is chewy"

Erza sat silently in front of him, taking a bite of egg. The egg tasted like tough, salted sand paper, but she continued chewing, her stomach churning in humiliation and a lump of tears starting to swell on her throat. She expected some rude comment at any moment from the playboy model in front of her, but instead he continued to eat what was left of her disastrous creation. She wished that he would somehow revert to his usual unpleasant self, with his snide remarks, at least that way she'd have the reason to get angry, she'd be able to vent.

Unable to take anymore of her sand paper eggs, she put down her fork. She felt Siegrain's eyes on her, and the urge to cry out in frustration doubled. "Would you like some coffee?" She offered, remembering that she prepared some.

He nodded at her direction, relieved to have a moment to compose herself, Erza rose and filled a mug with freshly brewed coffee. She brought it over to him and then sat down.

Sliding a glance at the defeated girl sitting with her head bent, hands folded on her lap, Jellal felt the urge to laugh, or at least comfort her, but since chewing the egg was like a battle, he couldn't do either. Swallowing the last piece of egg, he finally managed to say, "That was quite… ehmm.. filling"

"You don't have to pretend." She whispered her voice hoarse. She hesitantly raised her eyes to his, "This is my first time cooking" she admitted in a small voice.

Erza watched carefully as Siegrain sipped a mouthful of coffee, his eyes widened for a second, and then he began to chew the coffee. She stood up roughly, sending the chair backwards; she then proceeded to dash outside the cubicle.

Jellal watched her flee from the Kitchen, he chuckled as he gratefully got rid of the mouthful of coffee grounds.

**wwwwww**

Erza's breakfast had cured Jellal's hunger; in fact the idea of eating made his stomach churn. After cleaning their cubicle, he had decided to look for the scarlet haired president. He found her hidden beside a pond near the school garden. She was sitting beside the pond, her arms wrapped around her knees, forehead resting on top of them. Her scarlet hair was flowing with the wind, shining like a red rose under the sun, she looked like a heartbreaking picture of dejection. He started to turn away and leave her to moody privacy. Then, with a sigh of irritation he changed his mind and started to walk towards her direction.

A few yards away, he realized that her shoulders were shaking with small silent sobs. He frowned in surprise, obviously he need not to pretend that the meal had been good, so he injected a tone of amusement into his voice, "well… it's not the end of the world you know. It was actually a very unique meal."

Erza snapped her head, and stared off to her side, keeping her tear streaked face averted from him. "What do you want?" she asked wearily

"dessert?" Jellal suggested wryly, leaning forward to get a view of her face. He grinned as he though he saw a morose smile touch her lips. "We'll pass the second time around, don't worry" he added.

A teary chuckle escaped her, she drew a shaky breath, still refusing to look at him. "I'm surprised you're not upset"

"There's no sense crying over burnt bacon" Jellal produced a green handkerchief from his pocket and then offered it to her.

"I wasn't crying!" She shouted "..over that" she then added silently. A green handkerchief appeared before her face, she accepted it and dabbed it on her wet cheeks.

Jellal sighed, he hated it when women cried, and he hated it more when it was Erza. "…then why were you crying?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Erza stood up, gazing straight ahead, her eyes focused on the pond before her, the green handkerchief clenched in her fist. "I… it's nothing" she said, as she started walking away from the handkerchief's owner.

Jellal watched her retreating form, he frowned, it seemed that something was bothering Erza, and he was determined to find out what it was. He chuckled, suddenly realizing, that he would not be able to avoid and ignore her all along. He wanted her, despite his conscience shouting that he didn't deserve her, his selfishness has taken over. Even if she was not destined to be his, he would at least want to spend time with her, even if only for a year.

**Wwwww**

Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, I promise more ehrr.. action? Spice? In the next chapters! Please do review! And in honor of the recent Jerza week, I promise to update as timely as I can.

By the way, the final scene is from Judith McNaught's Almost heaven. Reviews please!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you so much for the reviews! They make me extremely happy ****! **

**Here's the third chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Jellal had both his hands on the floor, his left leg stretched out behind him, slowly leaning his chest forward to his right knee. He kept his gaze on the floor, concentrating hard as he wanted to ignore the guys beside him, who were indecent enough to publicize their perverted thoughts. The seniors were currently doing stretches as a cool down exercise after gym class. The class was divided into two, by gender. The girls, also doing stretches were at the left side of the gym, and the guys were at the right side. He was very excited as he saw his cute female classmates in their short shorts and figure hugging shirts (that they called a PE uniform) , thanking the gods once more that his school was co-ed. But unlike those beside him he didn't dare voice his thoughts out loud.

"Look at Lucy-chan~!" one of the guys beside Jellal cooed in a rather disgusting manner, in Jellal's opinion.

"Watch how they bounce…" The other guy leered lustfully at the blonde teen, an obvious bulge forming inside his shorts

With that comment, Jellal snorted in disgust, standing up in his position and glaring at the perverted pair. Jellal moved right in front of them blocking their view, they stared at him with annoyance.

"What's your problem?" the shorter of the two challenged, his voice quaking.

Jellal glared at them, his teal eyes flaring in anger. "My problem is your lewdness, and your lack of respect for those girls" he fumed.

The taller guy stood up, his height barely reaching Jellal's shoulder. "We're young men – We're just!" the young man muffled his words as he felt a heavy hand clutching his right shoulder tightly. He cringed in pain.

Natsu's eyes seemed to shoot daggers at the intensity of his glare. "That's enough" He said coldy, gripping the young man's shoulder tighter and tighter. "Have you not learned your lesson? Would you like me to tell Erza what you guys have been up to?" He asked, grinning sadistically as he saw their faces pale at the mention of the president's name.

"No! We promise not to do it again!" Both men scrambled off, quivering in fear.

Natsu grinned at their escaping forms, he then turned around and smiled warmly at Jellal. "Thanks for that Sieg!"

Jellal smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, sure"

"You know, you're a pretty cool guy after all. Can I be your friend?" Natsu stretched out his right arm, beaming toothily at Jellal.

Jellal was taken by surprise at his sudden proposal, aside from the girls who tried to flirt with him, Natsu was the first person who asked him to be his friend in this school. He hesitantly raised his hand to meet Natsu's outstretched one. He gripped it tight as they shook hands, he smiled feeling warm on the inside. "Friends" he spoke, relishing the sound of the almost foreign word.

"YAY!" Natsu childishly fist pumped into the air, causing some of their classmates to eye him questioningly. "Come on Sieg, let's walk to the showers together"

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

Jellal followed Natsu silently, who was currently blabbering about the random things he thought Jellal might find interesting. He listened half-heartedly as he stole glances at the left part of the gym, where his scarlet haired goddess was.

Jellal pondered on the two perverted student's reactions, although Jellal openly admitted to himself that Erza was one scary chick. Over the duration of the week he had experienced her wrath first hand. They argued about the most miniscule things, like how he did not wear his tie properly, how his flirtatious behavior was reflecting the school's reputation poorly, and how he made the girls act like idiots.

He grinned at the last one. Remembering how Erza pinned him on a wall, her brown eyes glaring at him passionately, her full red lips forming a frown. She demanded that he stopped rejecting girls, and making them cry.

"_Look!" She stretched her hand and pointed at a girl sobbing outside the school, to prove her point. Jellal smirked at her, he grabbed her outstretched hand, and in a swift move he shifted their positions. He used his hand to pin her arm on top of her head, while the other one gently held her chin. He leaned forward, closing the gap of their faces dangerously. Her eyes gleamed in fury, as her face slowly changed to a shade of red. _

_They were so oh so close, he could feel the warmth of her breath and the beating of her heart. "So, how about you date me? That way the girls would stop with their advances." He said sensually_

"_I'd rather die." She sneered viciously, as she used her free hand to punch him in the face, and then proceeded to use her legs to unbalance him. He fell on the floor, gawking at the girl. _

"_Do that again, and I'll castrate you myself. SIEGRAIN." She uttered his name in a very lethal manner, sending shivers up his spine. _

Jellal chuckled at the memory, reminiscing as if it happened a long time ago, when in fact it only happened a day before.

"Why were they so afraid when you mentioned Erza's name?"

Natsu scratched his head, "That's not a very pretty story." He laughed heartily and continued "Last year, those boys decided that it would be fun to break into the girl's shower room and steal their underwear. They were able to steal a few, unfortunately, one belonged to Erza"

Jellal's mouth shaped in an 'o' as he nodded knowingly. "How did she kill them?"

Natsu shivered as he remembered their punishment. "After beating them up, kicking them where it hurts the most, she made them run around the campus with only their boxers on. She told them to shout 'we're perverts' as they ran"

"and they did that?"

"Yes, they did it for 3 full hours" Natsu eyed Jellal curiously, the latter's eyes filled with amusement. "I know she's been hard on you this first week." He said, as he opened the shower room for the boys. "Don't think badly of her though, she really means well" He paused, as he took out a towel from his locker, peeling his shorts and boxers and then placing it inside the locker. Jellal did the same, his locker was beside Natsu's.

"As the school president, she makes sure everything is in order. She's Titania, the great disciplinarian of Fairy tail High" Natsu beamed with pride at this. "Well, see yah" He said as he entered the shower.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww**

Jellal walked slowly towards their classroom, he watched the students leaving the campus enviously. He wanted to leave early, but it was his turn to clean the classroom. Upon reaching the room, he unceremoniously threw his bag on his chair, and he started erasing the writings on their board.

Just as he was in the middle of yawning, the doors of the room opened. He shifted his gaze towards the door, and saw a short-haired girl panting. Her head bowed down, both hands resting on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. After a minute, she raised her head and smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry Siegrain for being late!" she said softly, as she made her way towards the broom closet.

Jellal mentally berated himself as he had forgotten that cleaning duties were assigned by pairs. He stared blankly at the girl for a moment, trying to remember her name. "It's fine, uhm.. Levy?"

Levy nodded shyly at him, she then started sweeping the floor, silence enveloping the room.

Jellal ignored the silence, as he proceeded to dust of the erasers. After dusting them, he made his way towards the broom closet. He stopped midway as he had unintentionally dropped Levy's bag, pouring its contents in the process.

"I'm sorry" He apologized at the girl, as he started to pick-up the fallen contents, which were mostly books.

"It's alright" Levy answered, helping Jellal gather her fallen things.

Jellal picked up the last book glancing at the book's cover, it was Shakespear's Tempest. Jellal decided to break the silence. "I enjoyed reading this play" he smiled as he handed it down to Levy.

Levy stared at him, her eyes round in surprise. "Don't take this the wrong way, but honestly you don't look like someone who reads books, especially plays by Shakespear, Sieg."

Jellal laughed, "It's true though, me reading Shakespear seems pretty odd right?" he asked in amusement, earning himself a chuckle from the petite girl. "But, I must confess, I don't see you and your friends as bookworms either"

"None of the boys read books. But, Lucy is an aspiring writer, and Erza likes reading books too!" she said defensively with humor in her voice

Jellal raised a brow, when they were kids Erza hated reading. In fact she always made him read for her. "Even the demon president reads?"

"Yes, although she likes reading racy, inappropriate novels" Levy quickly shut her mouth with both hands. Her eyes widening as if she had just told him a dangerous secret. "Promise me you won't tell her I told you!" She begged, her hands clasped together.

His brows rose at the information. "I won't, don't worry." He patted her head gently. "You guys seem like you've been friends for a long time…" he trailed off, he was curious about Erza's relationships.

"mmm… Most of us met each other during our freshman year, although Gray, Natsu and Erza knew each other way before that." The blue haired girl tilted her head and placed a finger on her chin, pondering and reminiscing. "Those three are inseparable. I heard they even used to take baths together!"

"WHAT?!" Jellal burst out, startling the smaller girl.

"Erza's a bit insensitive and dense when it comes to gender specific rules and whatnot…Natsu and Gray aren't any better too." She laughed as she watched his eyes grow into platters, she had the same reaction when Erza told her this information.

Before Jellal could inquire further regarding the startling revelation, the cellphone in his pocket started to ring. He took it out and gasped as he read the note on the screen. "Reminder : Fetch Wendy, in the airport 5pm on Fri"

He checked the time on his phone, 4:30 PM. "Fuck" he cursed. How could he have forgotten about his precious little sister! She was to stay with him in his apartment over the weekend. "Levy! Something came up, I have to go!" He dashed to his bag, and ran towards the exit. "I'm really sorry!" He apologized as he ran.

Levy watched in confusion, sighing and then finishing up with their cleaning tasks.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

"Yo!"

She smiled, her heart fluttering as she recognized the owner of the low husky voice. "Gajeel, let's go home?" she spun around and met his eyes. He gave her a quick small smile, as she took her bag.

"Let's go" he said as he gently took her hands in his, their fingers intertwining together.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

**This turned out to be a short chapter ._. , I wanted it to be longer, with Jerza bits, but I have a few things I need to finish. **

**Anyway, I'm having a hard time thinking of scenarios where Erza is pissed off at Jellal. So, let me ask you this, what do your significant other (or crush) does that annoys you to no end? :D OR you can just give me scenarios which you think will annoy the great Titania xD **

**Reviews please, I need direction from you guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Reviews : you make me happy, especially you CrimsonNight41. Again thanks for the reviews / faves / follows! It means a lot

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

**Chapter 4: Siblings**

"ONII-CHAAAN!"

Jellal groaned and opened his eyes, eyeing the cute little girl beside his bed. Wendy's small face was framed in her messy dark blue hair, her cheeks puffed out as she glared at him with all her might. He chuckled, and then raised his arms to cover his eyes from the sun's evil raise.

"SIEG nii-chan!" She shouted once more, her little voice filled with annoyance.

As soon as he moved his arm he heard a squeal of delight beside his bed. Once his eyes were well adjusted to the brightness he sat up and stared at the now beaming little girl.

"Well, good morning to you too sunshine" He gently moved her head near him and kissed her little forehead. "Go get ready while I prepare breakfast, after eating we'll go out."

"YAY!" Wendy's chocolate brown eyes widened in delight, nodding vigorously at her older brother. "I'll take a bath then!" she declared as she ran barefooted to Jellal's bath.

Jellal slowly shook his head, smiling as he made his way towards his kitchen. A few weeks ago, while they were video calling he had promised his ten year old sister that he'd take her to a theme park once he's settled down. Upon hearing his promise, the little girl had begged their foster father, Roubaul Marvel, to bring her to his place. Roubaul reluctantly agreed.

"_Para-Para-Paradise_" He belt out the lyrics of the song he'd been listening to before he slept. Bobbing his head rhythmically while he fixed a neon-pink apron on top of his clothes.

"_When she was just a girl, she expected the world ~ But it flew away from her reach_"

He sang as he systematically opened his cupboard, taking out a skillet, a huge bowl and some other utensils he needed for cooking.

Jellal turned on his stove, and placed a skillet on top of a coil. He opened his refrigerator grabbing a few eggs, he then expertly broke each egg and placed its contents on the bowl. He grinned as he remembered his last encounter with eggs. Laughing softly as he remembered how flustered she was when he was chewing her sand paper eggs.

"_And the bullets catch in her teeth, life goes on, it gets so heavy_" He took the bowl into his hands, and proceeded to whip its contents.

"_The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall" _His movements came to an abrupt halt as soon as he uttered those lines. Frowning feeling his heart drop as he recalled her sobbing form.

"What a sad song" Jellal whispered to himself as he continued to prepare their meal.

The sun was glaring fiercely that fine morning. It was too bright for Jellal's liking. He narrowed his eyes as he fumbled for his sunglasses. He sighed in relief as he put in on, his teal eyes relaxing as it was now safe from the sun's abusive rays. Jellal watched his surroundings in a tinted view. It was barely 11 AM in the morning, but the park was already jam packed with people. Couples, families and vendors roamed around the park. He could hear children screaming, cheering and laughing, people calling out to each other and the clanking ride chains. He breathed in deeply, enjoying every bit of the chaotic scene. It had been ages since he last set foot in an amusement park.

His gaze turned to his companion as he felt her small hands break away from his grasp.

"Uwaaah!" Wendy gasped in disbelief as she stepped inside the gates of the Ryuzetsu Amusement Park. Her chocolate eyes widened, sparkling in glee as she gazed at the huge amusement park. Taking in the bright colors of the rides, the sweet scent of cotton candy and popcorn, the loud music blaring from the speakers and the sound of running feet tapping on the concrete floor.

Her small feet wide apart, and her hands outstretched, while her small head moved slowly shifting her gaze, left to right, as if trying to measure the size of the theme park. "It's soo big!" she exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on her heart shaped face.

Jellal chuckled, watching her intently. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked, as he gently grabbed her small left hand, enveloping it in his.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Ryuzetsu Amusement Park is the biggest amusement park in all of Magnolia, it boasts of over a hundred rides, sights and attractions for kids of all ages. They have a huge Ferris wheel which stood tall in the middle of the park, several roller coasters in all sizes were strewn across their area, a very popular and spooky haunted house occupied the southernmost wing of the park. Other rides such as swinging pirate ship, mazes, fun house mirrors were scattered around the unbelievably huge park.

To Jellal and Wendy it seemed like the amusement park had everything. And they were determined to at least try most of the rides. So they started with the log ride, and then proceeded to tea cup ride, sizzler, swinging pirate ship, mazes, fun house mirrors, and a mini roller coaster.

Much to Wendy's delight, and to Jellal's misery he had discovered a weakness of his. After the roller coaster ride, he had hurled his guts out in the nearest rubbish beside the ride. Onlookers watched the awkward scene as the ultramarine haired teen kneeled in front of the rubbish with a small girl was patting his back worriedly.

Jellal cursed in his head. He felt humiliated, and he felt bad that he might've ruined his sister's day. "Sorry Wendy." He apologized, after wiping himself and drinking water.

Wendy hugged his arm and leaned on his body. "It's okay nii-chan. Thanks for bringing me here" she beamed at him.

Jellal stood up, placed both hands on her armpits and proceeded to lift her off the ground. Her small face leveled with his. "Thanks" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

The little girl pinched the young man's cheeks. "I'm not a baby! Put me down Sieg nii-chan!" She pouted, her little face flushed in red.

Sieg laughed heartily, gently placing her back down. "My bad, my bad" He said, as he playfully ruffled her hair.

She snorted and glared at Jellal as she used her little fingers to comb her now messy hair. After fixing her hair, she tugged on his sleeves. "Let's roam around for a while Sieg-nii"

"Yes, yes your highness"

The siblings wandered aimlessly inside the vast area of the park, marveling at the street performers, eating food, and taking pictures with the random cosplayers and mascots they came across with.

*Meow*

Wendy's ears perked up as she heard the unmistakable meow of a cat. She stopped and turned to where the sound had originated. She tugged on Jellal's hand and led him towards a small building, inside of it were dogs, cats and birds. The sign outside of the building was read as Ryuzetsu Pets.

The pair stopped in front of a small old man who was cradling a small white cat in his arms. Wendy peered silently at the cat, her small hands nervously stroked the kitty's head. She squealed in satisfaction as the cat purred. Its wide beady eyes stared at her brown orbs.

The old man smiled tenderly, "Her name is Charle"

"Charle…" The young girl repeated, her eyes glued at the white furball.

"Is Charle for sale?" Wendy tilted her head up as she heard her brother's deep voice. The old man nodded, and she felt her heart beat fast. "onii-chan…" she said her voice quivering in anticipation.

"Do you want her, Wendy?" He stared down at her pleading face.

"YES!" She nodded happily "Very much!"

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwww**

Jellal sat down in a bench, a cat's cage resting beside him. He watched his little sister happily playing with the white cat named Charle. He would've never guessed that she would become a happy little girl. He was glad, thankful that the girl he had found drenched in the rain grew up to be a sweet and happy child. He closed his eyes, as a torrent of memories flooded his thoughts.

He remembered that night vividly as he had just ran away from the Scarlet family's mansion.

_A thunderstorm was terrorizing Era that time, drenching his entire body, and the winds that accompanied the storm were unforgiving, every gush of cold wind felt like knives slicing his already prune like skin. He ran towards a small alley that seemed to be shaded. His small eyes widened in fear, shuddering as he saw a young girl, a tender age of three or four he surmised, standing in the middle of the narrow alley. Even in the dark he could see that just like him, the girl was soaked from head to toe. "Hey" he said, his voice cracking because of the cold. She neither moved, nor spoke – completely ignoring his presence. _

_He walked towards her, approaching the unmoving girl wearily. "Are you okay?" He asked, stopping when he was merely a few inches before her, a lightning suddenly gracing the sky._

_His eyes widened in horror as he saw a glimpse of the girl under the lightning's light. _

_Her eyes were cold, and lifeless. Her small face and body was decorated in cuts and bruises. He let out a whimper of despair. She was hugging a lifeless kitten in her chest, its white fur coated blood, his eyes unintentionally travelled down to her bare feet, choking as he noticed blood dripping from her inner thighs. _

_Without a warning, the girl collapsed to her knees, Jellal quickly caught her tiny form in his arms. He removed the kitten from her grasp, as he carried her little form on his back. He started to move. _

_Running, and shouting in the middle of the night desperately crying for help. _

_After what seemed like hours for him, someone had finally heeded his cries of help. That person was, Roubaul Marvel. _

Jellal checked the time in his watch it read, 4:15. He stood up from the bench, "Wendy, it's time to go home." He said with a warm smile etched on his handsome face. He was stretching his arms, waiting for her small hands to take hold of his bigger ones.

Jellal grunted in annoyance as he felt his phone vibrating inside his pockets, he stopped in the middle of a crowd to answer the call, releasing his little sister's hand in the process.

A woman's screaming voice assaulted his right ear. "Yea, yea" He answered irritably, ending the call before the woman was able to say something else.

He placed the phone back inside his pocket. His hand then grasp around for his sister's hand. "Wendy, are you ready to..." His voice drifted off, as he stared at the empty space where he thought Wendy had stood moments ago.

"WENDY!" He screamed as he surged past countless people, laughing parents pushing strollers, teenagers locked at the hip, blocking his view. "WENDY!" His gaze flicked to the nearby ring toss, where a row of gigantic plush bunnies begged to be grabbed by little fingers. Nothing. A thousand distractions blocked his view-bright balloons, hot dog carts, juggling clowns. He ran desperately shouting her name in agony.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwww**

One of Erza's relaxation activities was jogging, on her free days she'd get her ipod, her jogging shoes and sprint of the house. This Saturday she'd decided to jog around Ryuzetsu Park, she forgot how much people went in parks on Saturdays and she almost regretted the decision. She hated the lustful leers from men, and the jealous glares from women.

Not that anyone could blame them; Erza was currently dressed in blue short shorts which perfectly showed the roundness of her bum, and a black sports bra, baring her well toned abs. Her scarlet tresses which were tied up in a high pony tail, swayed with her every movement. She was really a sight to behold.

Erza stopped in front of a vending machine, she cautiously slid in coins, and pressed the button for water. She slowly walked towards the bench beside the vending machine, and gulped the contents of the bottle down. After quenching her thirst, she slid the earphones off her ears. She frowned as she heard sobs beside her.

Erza glanced suspiciously at the space beside her, thinking that her minds were just playing tricks on her. She almost jumped in surprise as she saw a young girl bawling her eyes out, she seriously did not notice the girl a while back.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked, her voice soft and mellow

The girl, who had a white cat on her lap, looked up "I got separated from my brother" She cried, more tears spilling from her eyes.

Erza smiled at the girl, "Tell me your name" she beckoned.

"Wendy…" Wendy answered meekly, as she gazed at the beautiful woman beside her.

"Well Wendy, I'm Erza, and i'll help you find your brother, so don't cry anymore, okay?" Erza stood up and patted the young girl's head.

The younger girl sniffed, and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress. Eyeing the person who had just offered her help, she sighed inwardly in relief, the lady looked like a trustworthy person.

"Nee-chan, can you bring me to this address?" Wendy took a folded paper from her pocket, thankful that her brother actually had the presence of mind to give her the address of his house – if only he had remembered to write his cell number.

Erza read the contents of the paper, the address was more than half an hour away from the park. "Come on then, let's get you home before it gets dark." She said at the small girl who was still holding the white cat near her chest.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

Jellal had cold sweat all over his body, he had been running all over the park for over thirty minutes already. Workers from the park ran around with him, promising to search for his dear sister in every nook and cranny inside the park. He suddenly stopped running as he needed to catch his breath, cursing himself because of his stupidity. Suddenly, he'd remember a conversation that he had with his sister that morning.

"_When you get lost, I want you to go to the police and ask them to take you to this address" He instructed as he gave her a piece of paper. _

_Wendy nodded and tucked it safely in her pocket, "Yes, nii-san" _

Jellal slapped himself for having forgotten something that important. He dashed towards the road, stopping a cab with his body. He entered the cab, instructing him to take him home as fast as he could.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwww**

"Here!" Wendy dropped Charle on the floor as they had finally reached the house of her brother.

Erza eyed the newly painted two-storey house before her, it looked nice. "Here? Are you sure?" She asked, watching the small girl play with the cat who was purring in contentment.

"Yup" She patted Charle before looking up "Thank you for bringing me home" She smiled, tears of happiness on the verge of bursting from her eyes. "I was so scared" she sniffled.

Erza panicked, she didn't handle crying kids well. "It's alright!" She waved her hand frantically, trying to stop the girl from crying "You're home, and safe!"

"WENDY! WENDY!" a desperate shout echoed in the streets.

Suddenly, a man was engulfing the little girl in his arms. Gripping her clothes tightly, as if the girl would disappear if he were to let go.

Erza stood silently as she watched Wendy's brother, who had ultramarine hair hug the young girl. Her heart skipped a bit. _Ultramarine hair?! _

Jellal hugged his little sister tightly, a wave of relief flooding his entire being. He was so happy to see her safe from harm. He felt someone gazing at them, and so he raised his head to see who it was.

Brown met Teal.

"ERZA?!"

"YOU?!"

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww**

Chapter 4 is over! This is a bit dark… well they kind of have dark pasts so yeah.

Anyway, thanks for reading guys! Please review and let me know what you think! Any comments will be greatly appreciated. And, I still want to know how your significant other annoys the hell out of you.

Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Many thanks again for your reviews, follows and faves! : **

RubyDemonXoXo, ha! Gangnam was funny at first, but when everybody started playing it – It was annoying as hell *_*. But, that's a cute story! Were you able to catch him? :p

Crimson, Sieg suddenly popping out of nowhere would really annoy erza! Thanks again for the review!

thetitania, It's alright thank you so much for leaving a review this time

**Chapter 5: Unrequited Love**

Jellal sat with his legs crossed together, an arm rested on top of his knee while the other busied itself with scratching the head of the white feline beside him. Across him sat his beloved Erza. She sat gracefully, with her back straight, both legs closed together and arms crossed on her breasts. She stared at him, huge brown eyes glaring, filled with annoyance. Jellal returned her glare with an innocent smile, trying his best to hide the turmoil going inside his testosterone filled brain. She was still in her sports bra, and jogging shorts. He tried so hard to keep his eyes averted from her healthy chest, her flat stomach, her long legs, her – her entire body.

***Meow***

Jellal sighed in relief inwardly, thanking the cat for breaking the awkward silence. His gaze followed Charle, who leapt down from the couch and went towards the younger Marvel. The feline rubbed its body on her leg as she carefully placed tea cups on top of the coffee table.

"Please have some tea, Erza nee-chan" She smiled warmly and offered a cup to the red haired girl.

Erza gratefully accepted, smiling warmly at the cute girl. "Thanks Wendy"

Wendy plopped down beside Erza, carrying the cat and placing it on her lap. She cleared her throat, "So, you guys know each other?" she asked.

Erza and Jellal nodded in unison. "We're classmates" Erza said, with disdain in her voice.

"She's our student council president" Jellal said

Wendy stared at Erza with amazement in her eyes, "That's amazing!"

Erza almost choked on the tea "I—It's no-no-thing" she laughed nervously, a tiny blush creeping on her cheeks.

Jellal raised a brow, since when did Erza stutter? _So the great president gets embarrassed too huh_. He chuckled loudly, earning a glare from the disciplinarian. He smirked wider in response. "Well, I'll go prepare dinner, Erza please stay. That's the least we could do to thank you." He stood up, waiting for her response.

"Buu-" Before Erza could protest, Wendy hugged her arm tightly, staring intently at her brown orbs.

"Please nee-chan, plus although he doesn't look like it, nii-san is actually a very good cook!" She beamed with pride. "…and I really want to play with you, so…" Her voice trailed off, as she stared at her with pleading eyes, wide puppy eyes.

Erza gulped, how could she resist those cute eyes. "a-alright" she answered reluctantly.

"YAY!" Wendy beamed triumphantly.

Jellal smiled, "I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs." he said, as he made his way to the kitchen.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Jellal was happy, very happy indeed. He was after all cooking for Erza, so everything had to be perfect. He smiled, as he donned his neon pink apron once more. From the kitchen, he could hear the girls speaking, and giggling. He was very curious on what they were talking about. He wanted to eavesdrop but, he had to cook, also Wendy and Erza might be having a girl talk.

Minutes passed and Jellal noticed that the house was quiet, the girls seemed to have stopped with their conversation, he decided to check up on them. But, before he could turn around he heard the distinctive sound of a camera shutter.

***Click***

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Erza smiled as she carefully laid the sleeping girl in the couch. Wendy suddenly fell asleep while they were talking. Without anything to do, she decided to help Jellal in the kitchen. She stopped abruptly as she saw him. He was humming a tune, while he was cooking and he was wearing a neon pink apron, with flower prints. _GAY! _As his nemesis, rival – heck whatever they were, she was going to do what any sane villain would do, black mail! She snickered, and thanked the gods for this once in a lifetime opportunity. She carefully took her phone and pressed the capture button.

***Click***

She cursed, her phone was not on silent mode. She stared at his shocked face, his eyes as big as saucers and his face reddening, probably realizing the impact of the picture on his persona if it were to come out. _His fans would probably leave him. _Erza thought, smiling sadistically.

"AH!" the ultramarine haired boy lunged at her.

Erza quickly fled from the kitchen, and ran around the house. "Enough! Wendy's asleep!" She said as she ran desperately.

Jellal had an evil glint in his eyes. "She's a heavy sleeper! I won't allow you to share that photo!" He chased after her in the staircase.

Erza stopped on top of the staircase, the stairs led to a small hall with two doors, she gulped as she saw his form in front of her. He had an evil grin plastered on his face. "Give me your phone, President" He said.

Erza smirked at him, challenging him once more. "Hell no" she pushed him aside, running towards the staircase again. _I win! _She celebrated. But, then she felt her foot slip.

"Kya!" she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact. Instead, she felt two strong arms around her. They landed with a thud with her form on top of his. She cautiously peeled her eyes open, and saw his green eyes staring intently at her flushed face. She parted her mouth to speak, but was unable to. Her heart was beating way too fast.

She saw him grin, and in a swift movement he was the one pinning her down. His hand grasping her hand which held her phone. His other hand twirled a strand of her hair, and brought it to his lips, kissing it. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear "I prefer to be on top, cause you're way too heavy, president." He teased, his velvety voice reverberating in her mind, she blushed a darker shade of red.

He stood up, with her phone in his hand. He grinned playfully at her fallen form.

"YOOU!" Finally gathering her thoughts she stood up and stretched her hand to grab the phone which he was dangling on top of her head. "Give that back!"

"Never!" He said, amused at the flustered beauty before him. "_Kya~" _he snickered as he imitated her girly scream. She stopped, her entire face now rivaled her scarlet hair. "That was so cute, president" He murmured softly, as he dipped down and tenderly kissed her cheek.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Jellal sighed in relief as he had successfully deleted his photo. His gazed then turned towards the now quiet president, his kiss had stunned her. He smiled, enjoying every bit of her flustered state. He decided to push his luck, and so he closed the gap between their faces.

Her eyes turned into dangerous slits as she suddenly stomped on his foot. "Pervert!" She yelled, as she started punching his toned body. Jellal desperately tried to fend off her painful attacks, albeit his tries were all in vain.

Suddenly his eyes popped out as he remembered that he was in the middle of cooking. "AH! The pasta!" He cried out, running towards the kitchen, discarding the phone in his hand.

Erza groaned and quietly followed him to the kitchen.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Erza stared at the soggy looking spaghetti before her. _Heavy. _His words repeating itself on her mind. How did he expect her to eat after being told she was heavy?

"It's not that bad you know, the pasta is a little over cooked, but it's still edible" Jellal said, disappointed that she hasn't even touched her plate yet.

She took her fork, and twirled some pasta. "It's not that…" she sighed, as she placed the pasta on her mouth. _Mmm… it does taste good. _

"I was just joking when I told you that you were heavy…" he said, guilt settling on his stomach. _Why are all girls so sensitive with their weight? _He thought, sighing inwardly as he remembered Ultear almost breaking up with him because of a weight related comment.

She didn't reply, and concentrated on her plate. "It's delicious" she announced, feeling guilty that she actually doubted Wendy's words, thinking that she was merely being biased towards her brother.

"Thanks…" Jellal answered, blushing because of her praise.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

After dinner, Jellal carried Wendy to his bed, taking a hoodie with him as he went down to meet Erza.

"Here" he said, handing her his jacket.

"It's fine, I don't need a jacket" she stated, as she wore her shoes. "It's not that cold outside" she added.

Jellal groaned, did he really have to spell out everything. "It's not about whether it's cold or not." He paused, and sighed. "Look at what you're wearing… you're barely clothed at all, and it's already 9 outside, it's dark."

Erza blushed, it was quite pathetic for him to think that she could not protect herself, but it felt nice – for someone to worry about her. "I'll be fine."

Jellal grunted in annoyance, "No, do you want me to pin you down, and personally slip this hoodie into your body?" He said in a serious tone filled with determination, making the girl shudder and blush harder.

"Fine." She answered in annoyance, reluctantly wearing the hoodie.

Jellal followed her outside, locking the door behind him.

"I can go home on my own" She said, as she stared at him.

"No, I'm walking you home." He answered dead set to see her home safely.

Erza felt veins popping in her head, this protectiveness act is starting to piss her off. "My home is an hour away from here, Wendy might wake up when you're gone." She said coldly, "It's not safe to leave children unattended."

The teen model sighed, realizing that she was right. "At least let me walk you to the bus station then…" he grumbled, as he caught up to her, walking behind her was not good, as his huge hoodie was making it seem like she was not wearing anything on her bottom.

"Fine." She answered, accepting defeat.

And so, the duo walked beside each other in complete silence, Jellal content that he was able to spend time with her like this, and Erza annoyed at herself that she was actually enjoying spending time with him. But, alas they soon have to part ways, as they have finally reached the bus station.

Before Erza entered the bus that stopped before her, she spun around, emitting a deadly aura. "Siegrain" she said his name, her voice filled with malice.

Jellal gulped at the sudden drop of temperature. "Yes?"

She smirked, pleased that she was able to unnerve him. "If you dare lose Wendy again, I will personally castrate you, and hang your balls around your neck." She said and proceeded to enter the bus, leaving the dumbstruck teenager holding on to his precious _johnny_.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Gray sat in the lobby of Erza's apartment complex, he stared at his phone worriedly, he had tried calling her but she was not answering her phone. For the last time, he decided to call her once more. He pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to answer.

The ringing finally stopped, meaning someone finally answered. "Erza?" he said in relief.

"I'm sorry, but Erza seemed to have left her phone." A male voice answered.

Gray knitted his brows in confusion, _a man?! _"Who's this?" he asked, his voice becoming cold.

"I'm a friend of Erza's, I'll be giving her phone back, she's on her way home though" the voice said, ignoring Gray's question. Before Gray could ask the man his identity once more, the line was dropped.

"Gray? "

Gray looked up, relieve to see his childhood friend. "Erza, where have you been?" he asked worriedly. He waited for her answer, as he took in her form. She was wearing an oversized jacket, which clearly did not belong to her.

"I was at a friend's house" she answered. "What are you doing here?"

_A friend. Was it that man? _He felt jealousy building up within him. "Lyon's at home, and you know how much I can't bear to be in the same house as him… and Natsu's getting busy with Lucy"

Erza blushed and formed an 'o' with her mouth. "Stay for the night then" She smiled, offering her hand to pull him up from his sitting position. "Have you had any dinner yet?" she asked as they entered the elevator.

"No" Gray answered, trying to hide his blushing face as he stared at her legs. "Wha-What about you?"

"Oh, I already ate dinner"

Gray frowned, just what did Erza do tonight? And with whom?

"Don't worry though, I'm sure Milliana has prepared something for dinner" She glanced at him, frowning at his red face. "What's wrong Gray?" she asked, closing the gap between them. "Your face is red." She stated as she placed her cool hand on top of his forehead.

"I'm fine!" he shouted, and made a dash as soon as the elevator door opened.

"weirdo…" Erza sighed in annoyance.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Gray was unable to sleep, beside him was Erza's sleeping form _on her bed, inside her room_. He watched her face, as she slept, awestruck at her soft looking features. "She's beautiful" he muttered to himself, his hand brushing a strand of hair from her face.

They did this often, Natsu, Erza and himself always slept together, beside each other when they were younger. She would always be in the middle, and they would end up hugging her. But, ever since Erza's body began maturing, the boys decided that it was a bit too much if they were to accidentally brush something that they were not supposed to touch. So, when they had sleepovers, the boys would end up sleeping on the floor instead of her bed. Erza, was sad at first, mad even, and they had a really hard time explaining to her why they can't sleep with her anymore – it was the same reason why they can no longer bathe with her.

Gray sighed, cursing himself. He loves her more than anything else, and despite being with her for seven years, he was still unable to profess to her his undying love.

"I love you…" he whispered softly, as he felt himself falling into slumber.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

The next day…

Jellal dropped the book he was reading, he raised a brow as he looked at his sister questioningly. She was currently patting her chest, with a depressed look on her face.

Wendy turned around, and stared at him with teary eyes.

"Nii-san" she croaked. "… when will I get boobs as big as Erza nee-chan?"

And that was the day that Jellal Fernandes, aka Siegrain Marvel died.

The end.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwW**

Well, since Sieg is dead I guess this story is finished! Nah. Just kidding, so how'd you like this chapter? I added a little Grayza, since I secretly like Gray (and chapter 334 was …) anyway, don't worry this is still a Jerza fic, and Gruvia would turn up in the next chapters. Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Again, I thank you for the faves/follows and most of all the reviews!:D**

** thetitania & fxwritersblock **I'm glad that the ending made you laugh, I think any older brother would freak out if their precious baby sister suddenly asked them that

** Ash Lite – former EST **THANK YOU! I tried updating earlier, but FF was being annoying

** The worst creature **I'm honored that you think that way I hope I can continue writing in an a not so childish manner, and I'm really happy you find it romantic!

So here's the 6th chapter, it's a bit serious though! Hope you guys would enjoy reading it anyway! Again, thank you, and please leave a review !

**Chapter 6: Rendezvous**

Situated in the heart of Onibus City, Honey Bone Hotel is known as the most glamorous hotel in all of Fiore. It boasts of the finest amenities, and services that a five-star hotel could offer. In this certain evening, the Honey Bone Hotel was chosen as the venue for the Heart Kreuz's Fashion Ball. HK's Fashion Ball is an annual ball that celebrates the opening of HK's fashion exhibit in Onibus Metropolitan Museum. Each year the event has a theme, and the evening includes a cocktail hour and a formal dinner. This year's selected theme was, Embodiment of Beauty.

The HK Fashion Ball is regarded as an important social event in Fiore. Heart Kreuz's editor-in-chief oversees the guest list, and in order to be in that guest list, you must either have very powerful connections, or a very large pocket. In Jellal's case, it was the former. Being a part of the Fashion Ball is _the _dream of every model, to be bathe in fashion – to live and breathe fashion, yes, that was perhaps oa model's ultimate dream. That wasn't the case for Jellal though. He hated it in fact, smiling and hugging, socializing with fake pretentious people. It made him sick to his stomach.

Jellal grinned seductively at the slightly older blonde woman beside him. she was clinging tightly to his arm, shamelessly rubbing her breasts on his biceps. She was going on and on about how _Siegrain-sama _had caught her eyes in the latest issue of Atelier, where he posed half naked, his well toned abs displayed for the world to see.

"_Siegrain-sama, _It would really be an honor if you became the face of Solanin!" She said huskily, peering at his face through her thick fake lashes.

Jellal grinned inwardly, this was why he was forced to attend the damned party, and it was to land more jobs. "Ah, Lady Cathleen, I would be glad to be the face of your beloved company" He said, taking hold of her hands.

The blonde woman named Cathleen, purred in delight. Pleased at his action. Jellal grunted silently, he detested women like Cathleen. They were so flirty, needy, and clingy – if only it was _she _who was beside him now. Jellal sighed and tried to clear his thoughts, wondering if the scarlet haired beauty would suddenly make an appearance in the boring party.

"Siegrain" a stern voice reached his ear, making him turn his gaze to his left.

He grinned playfully at his manager, and ex-girlfriend. "Ultear" He moved towards her, taking her gloved hand, proceeding to give it a peck.

Ultear raised her brow, "Ah, Lady Cathleen, if you don't mind, may I borrow Seigrain for a moment?" she said, more of an order rather than a request.

The blonde woman nodded in disappointment, "Siegrain-sama, I will call you once everything is settled within Solanin."

Jellal smiled warmly at her, making her knees go weak. "I shall look forward to seeing your beauty." He said, his voice low and seductive.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

Ultear and Jellal made their way to the corner of the huge party hall. Ultear rolled her eyes at Jellal as she spoke. "…That was highly disgusting Jelly" she remarked.

Jellal merely laughed at her as he drank wine. "Who cares, we're going to get Solanin" he grinned, and raised his wine glass towards her. "Soon the city will be plastered with my face!" he declared.

Ultear chuckled, "Somehow that doesn't make me really happy at all." She sighed, and raised her glass to toast his. "To our success" she said.

"To our success" he echoed her words as they clinked their glasses together.

Suddenly a spot light has made its way towards the top of the grand staircase located at the middle of the hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen" the hosts' cool husky voice hushed the voices of the guests. "May I present to you, the representative of the Largest Cosmetics Corporation in the entire country, I'm sure all of us are made up with their products tonight." The host winked, making the guests chuckle. "Well, without further ado, It is my honor to present to you, the president of Scarlet Industries, Purehito Scarlet – Hades –sama, and with him, the Scarlet's heiress, Miss Erza!"

Jellal almost choked on his drink upon hearing her name, there was just no getting away from her, was there? He stared hard at the forms on top of the staircase. He watched as her uncle held her hand, leading her towards the bottom of the stairs. The entire hall was speechless, just as he was.

She looked like a goddess descending from heaven. Her body was hugged by a sleeveless virginal white dress, it was cut low on the chest showing off ample cleavage. The dress also had long dangerous slits on its side, showing off her endlessly long legs, and with every stride that she took, it seemed as though something else would be visible, the dress was teasing his eyes. Jellal forced himself to stare at her head, most of her hair was held up in a messy bun, a few curled red strands framed her stoic face.

He made an effort to raise his head once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs, to get a view. He grunted and cursed, men and women were encircling her – hiding her from his longing eyes.

Ultear watched Jellal in amusement, different emotions plastered on his face as he watched the Scarlet's heiress make her entrance. "Oh~ so that's her, the woman that the great Seigrain loves." She whispered into his ear.

He glared at her, and sighed defeated. "Yes, that's her alright" he turned his back on the raven haired woman, and proceeded to watch the panoramic view of the city skyline, thanks to the hotel's floor to ceiling glass panels.

Ultear followed him and stood beside him, "She's friends with Lyon's younger brother, Gray"

"I know, we're in the same class at Fairy Tail" he muttered softly.

"So, have you made a move yet?" Ultear grinned, and leaned on his ear. "Have you had hot, steamy sex with her yet?" she emphasized each word, enjoying the shudders the tattooed man as emitting.

Jellal blushed hard, even his ears turned red at her indecent remark. "No! There's no way – not even in a million years!"

"Then, what do you do? Ignore her and pretend that you don't know her?" She raised a brow at him, resting a hand on her hip.

"Well, I was gonna do that at first… I pretended that I met her for that first time in Fairy Tail" He cleared his throat. "…but then things happened, and I can't seem to stay away from her. She seems annoyed at me though. I, I just want to make more memories with her, before we part ways for good."

Ultear punched him in the arm, "You selfish idiot, you're making her suffer. Do you seriously think that she believes your lie? Honestly, Jelly, a face like yours is hard to come by."

Jellal groaned, "I can't have her, I don't deserve her – not after what I did to her and her family" He shifted his eyes on hers, searching for sympathy. "You know that right, Ultear?"

Ultear closed her eyes and sighed, "It wasn't your fault, Jellal. It's time that you tell her the truth."

"I won't be able to live knowing that she hates me." He said bitterly.

Ultear sighed, as she spun around and slowly walked towards a white haired man, "Lyon's here, I'll go meet him" she said, peeking at the dejected model, "will you be alright?"

Jellal nodded, "Yes, go get your man." He grinned at her.

She chuckled, "I will, I will – and you should get your woman too, before someone else takes her."

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

Jellal decided he had enough of being sober, and so he sat by the bar and drank his heart out. As he drank, he watched her closely, she didn't belong to this cheapt party – she was so ethereal that only a party held in heaven, attended with angels like herself would suit her.

He watched her, amused at how evident her feelings were on her features, right now she looked annoyed. Probably annoyed at the men leering at her, or at the tanned young man currently flirting with her. Jellal stood up, he had enough of the party, besides he had more wine in his suite – he decided to go back to his hotel room. For one last time he decided to stare at her, this time though she caught his eyes. A twinkle of familiarization passed her eyes as she slowly made her way towards him, leaving the tanned man bewildered and humiliated.

Jellal watched her form, speechless at her actions. She placed her arm around his, as she whispered softly. "Take me out of here." Desperation filling her every word.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

Erza sighed in relief as the ultramarine haired man quietly led her outside the party hall, her hands grasping his arm, only letting go once they were at the safety of his suite.

"Thank you Siegrain" she said, genuinely grateful for him. She took her stilettos off and made her way towards the suite's room. Ignoring the sounds of protests coming from Jellal.

She then plopped her body down the bed in an unlady like manner, both hands outstretched to her sides, and feet dangling a few inches from the floor. She sighed, and closed her eyes. _I'm so damn tired… _she thought, as she tried to fight the urge to sleep on his bed.

Jellal stood on the doorway, watching her tired form. Her eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted and her bun was now a mess, scarlet tresses strewn all over her. He closed his eyes, and then opening them slowly, he watched her breast heave up and down as she breathed.

"Erza.." he said, his voice unsure. He wanted to scold her for her actions, what sane woman would willingly lie down on a healthy young man's bed? "This isn't really proper, for a woman of your stature to be staying in a man's hotel room." He said gently. As a man he wanted to jump on her and make his way with her, but just seeing her dead tired form made him feel protective – pushing his dirty thoughts away.

Erza grunted in response. "Let them think what they want, I'm just tired."

Jellal growled in annoyance, she seriously doesn't know the implications of her actions. He stormed towards the bed and roughly pinned both her arms on top of her head, one hand securing her hips.

"You don't understand do you?" He said, trying to sound dangerous. "I can force you to do things, inside this room."

Erza stared at his furious teal eyes, she closed her eyes and sighed. "No you won't" she said, in an as a matter of fact tone. She closed her lips, opening her eyes, and staring at him with trust and conviction.

"Sieg, you don't have it in your eyes." She paused, smiling at him "You don't have the look that the men inside that room were giving me…" she trailed off, shuddering as she remembered those disgusting looks.

Jellal stared at her, eyes wide in shock. He didn't move, he was still on top of her, pinning her body under his. They were in this suggestive position, so how on earth could she think that?

She tilted her head to the side, and continued. "I hate it, I hate those lustful stares – when they spoke to me, they didn't even have the decency to pretend to be listening to me!" Her voice was now filled with hatred and disdain. "I could tell, that they were taking my clothes off in their minds…"

Jellal stared at her, she was obviously disturbed by seeing seen merely as a sex object. He was suddenly ashamed of his thoughts a while back. She was almost teary, and he suddenly felt like punching those who dared make her feel this way. His hand travelled to her face, and gently touched her cheek. "Should we go beat them up, then? Those perverts!" he grinned at her.

She laughed at his statement, and raised both of her hands to his face, a hand tracing the red tattoo. She felt hIM shiver at her touch, and to avoid some awkward moments, she decided to pinch both of his cheeks. "Thanks, idiot."

"Ouch! Damnit woman!" Jellal glared at her, and stood up. He rubbed his now red cheeks. "Do you plan on staying here for the night?"

"Can I?" she asked, pleading.

"Yeah… just make sure to not grab anyone's attention when you leave."

Jellal went to the closet and took jogging pants and two shirts. He walked towards her and handed her a black shirt, "You can use this"

Erza sat up and took the shirt, "Thanks, I still have your hoodie by the way…" she trailed off, as she felt a blush creeping on her face. "I promise to return it on Monday."

Jellal was already on the doorway, "Yes, Yes. Goodnight, President" he said.

"Where will you sleep? I don't mind sleeping on the same bed." She said boldly, making the man blush hard.

"No, I prefer to sleep here. You look like someone who snores loud. I'm a model and I need my beauty sleep" He smirked.

"GO TO HELL!" she shouted at him as she threw a pillow smacking him square on his handsome face.

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww **

And that ends chapter 6! So what do you guys think? I know, it is a bit serious… I hope you guys still enjoyed anyway! This is my version of a hot girl and her hot girl problems. Lol

Anyway please leave reviews! I want to get feedback from you guys, comments, raves/rants and even suggestions! You can even tell me about scenarios wherein you could see Jerza being lovey dovey. Though seriously, please do review. I'm a newbie at this so I need your guidance!


End file.
